1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a kayaking simulation device for allowing a kayaker to practice and perform therein and, more particularly, it relates to a kayaking simulation device which creates a recirculating hydraulic xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d effect within a receiving pool for allowing a kayaker to perform specialized maneuvers and procedures within the recirculating hydraulic hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kayak, originally designed by the Inuit of northern Canada as a fast and seaworthy hunting craft for the Arctic waters, has become a popular recreational boat for water enthusiasts. The kayak has also branched into other forms of boats such as the C-1 (or decked canoes). Today, many kayakers utilize the kayak on whitewater rivers around the world. Many equipment and technical advance have been made since the early 1980""s in the field of whitewater kayaking. At the same time, the average kayak paddler is attempting more challenging rivers and tries to execute more technical whitewater acrobatic maneuvers, than ever before.
At certain times along the river, a phenomena can be created by obstacles, such as rocks or boulders, in the river which causes the water flowing over the obstacle to recirculate back toward the obstacle creating a xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d. The holes have such a powerful recirculating effect on the water that most kayakers have avoided these areas due to the high possibility of injury and drowning. As technology and kayakingskills have improved over the years, so has the desire to seek out and xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d in these river formations. In fact, today, there is an entire discipline of kayaking devoted solely to riding these hydraulic holes called Rodeo Boating.
Unfortunately, many of the hydraulic holes are generally located somewhere on the river where access is difficult for anyone not in a river vehicle such as a kayak or a raft. This limits the large contests and events to hydraulic holes which happen to be located near or adjacent a road with good access. While this dilemma has attempted to be solved by creating man made water park sections along rivers with easy access and a well formed man made hydraulic, the water parks are still limited to the forces of nature such as winter, darkness, low water levels in dry summers, flood levels in the spring, etc. Furthermore, it is also very difficult for amateur kayak paddlers to practice and learn the skills necessary on a river to maintain safety and develop their skills.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a kayaking simulation device which creates a hydraulic hole effect within a receiving pool similar to a hydraulic hole found on whitewater rivers. Additionally, a need exists for a kayaking simulation device for creating a hydraulic hole effect within a receiving pool which can be constructed and operated away from a natural whitewater river. Furthermore, there exists a need for a kayaking simulation device for creating a hydraulic hole effect within a receiving pool which allows a kayaker to compete or practice rodeo kayaking maneuvers regardless of weather, natural, and/or environmental conditions.
The present invention is a kayaking simulation device for use with a water body. The water body has a water surface. The kayaking simulation device comprises a hydraulic hole mechanism for introducing a predetermined amount of water into the water body and creating a hydraulic hole in the water surface of the water body.
The present invention additionally includes an assembly for providing a kayaking ride in a water-filled receiving pool having a water surface. The assembly comprises direction means for directing water from a first level to a second level creating a hydraulic hole in the water surface of the receiving pool. The first level is elevated relative to the second level. Recirculating means are positioned beneath the water surface for guiding at least a portion of the directed water back into the hydraulic hole.
The present invention further includes a method for creating a hydraulic hole effect in a surface of a body of water. The method comprises directing water into the water surface of the water body sufficient to create a hydraulic hole in the water surface and recirculating the water within the hydraulic hole.